Castle Seamen (Mission)
"We, Avos, myself, Kay, and Kai made our way up the northern coast to Castle Seamen, named because we feared it would be full of fish people. I had seen a small peninsula the last time I had gone north but I didn’t notice it this time which was weird. Front of the castle had a big ass shark jaw on the front of it. We made it to the castle and found a single fish person standing outside. Not like Avos, like an evil version. Apparently there’s some bad blood there. We wasted some time trying to mime conversation before wasting the fucker and heading inside. It was pretty sea-y inside, lots of moss, barnacles, etc all over the place. We saw six sleeping matts and stole some of their stuff before stumbling into a crab room. There were like six crabs and a fish dude. Don’t know what they were doing but we fucked em up and kept looking around. We found some gold and it was all different shapes. Some rough circles that look like shit. Some octagons. Some hexagons with cogs on em. Kay thinks its important. Can’t say I care. Kai from some mildewy clothes. Dunno what they do but they seemed nicer than normal mildew clothes. Gross. On the upstairs we fucked up some more fish people and looked at the walls. Had some depictions of a weird diety over a bunch of different scenes. Couldn’t tell much about them besides the fact that they had a big ass scar on their face so we named them “Slash.” Had some sun iconography. There was a locked room. Avos was able to see some fish people talking to some other fish people through a magic rock. Said they were on a mountain with the ocean in the distance somewhere behind them. Kay later said it was a scrying stone. Big thing. We killed one of the fish people and the other surrendered. We interrogated a bit and found out their god was a giant ass shark that wants to eat the world. Said they’d seen it though so it can’t be that big. They called it “Sekolah.” Said it would be the “maw that would consume the world.” We destroyed the scrying stone because we couldn’t take it and didn’t want them taking it back and went downstairs. Downstairs is flooded so myself, Avos, and Kai went down. Kai took a potion of water breathing. There was a small reef down there full of life but not much else. We saw a body with a bunch of nice looking shit on the other side of a rusted grate and a door blocked by some rubble. After a brief bit of discussion we went to the grate and out busted Mr. Fuck Your Day Up. He busted through the wall and followed us out of the water and up the stairs. Both Kai and Kay ended up captured while Avos and I went out the window. It was bad. Big fucker. Part fish person part giant crab all mean as hell. Avos and I retreated and camped out for the night. We went back the next day but couldn’t find Kai and Kay in the castle, but we knew Kay was alive cause his dog was still round. I investigated the water and the dog was able to tell me that they were about a hundred feet down a chasm near the loot body. I didn’t get too close and Kay said to retreat and get more bodies before the rescue, letting me know that they had till the equinox. Dunno when on the equinox they’d die but I assumed night cause water and moon. Hoping to find an alternate way down, I moved the rubble from the door and found a hallway. Swam for fifteen minutes in that direction and didn’t see anything of note so I came back, not wanting to get in over my head. Headed back to the last chance and rallied the troops. Hopefully we’ll get that fucker. Either that or we’ll die trying." ―''Wulfred Hammer-Pick'''s adventure log